


[灿俊]榛子巧克力

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[灿俊]榛子巧克力

“李楷灿！”黄仁俊丢下办公包，单手撑着鞋柜脱下皮鞋，喊了两三声还是没有反应，他决定去看看李楷灿到底在干嘛。

客厅没有人，厨房没有人，卧室也没有人。

难道在浴室？黄仁俊猛地拉开浴室门，迎接他的只有空荡荡的卫浴设施。

“不是说好不把工作带回家的吗……”黄仁俊念叨着，赤着脚跑到书房。

书房的门微掩着，台灯的亮光从缝隙泻出，黄仁俊悄悄地推开门，想给李楷灿一个惊喜，却发现这家伙枕着小熊软枕睡着了。

看来是累坏了，连工作用的眼睛都没摘就睡了。黄仁俊本想帮他取下金丝框眼镜，好让他醒来时更舒服些，却在靠近的瞬间被吸引住了。

和李楷灿在一起也有五六年了，他身上没有哪一部分是黄仁俊没看过的。他知道李楷灿是性感的，却不曾想过他能这么性感。甚至比做爱时双蜜色长腿缠在自己的腰上，微翘的唇里吐出羞人的话语时更性感。

两颗小痣点缀在蜜色的皮肤上，就像巧克力上撒着的榛子，只是看着便能想象出其中滋味。

但黄仁俊并不满足于观赏，他双手撑在椅子上，身体慢慢靠近睡着的李楷灿，在唇接触到巧克力色皮肤前停下了。舌头自唇中伸出，准确地点在颊边的小痣上。

然后眼镜被稍稍抬起，舌头沿着皮肤表面滑向李楷灿眼下的痣。黄仁俊觉得自己的味觉中枢或许出了问题，不然为什么明明舌尖尝到的只有汗水的咸味，脑海中迸发的却是巧克力的香甜呢？

不解的他沿着对方挺翘的鼻梁继续往下，划过人中后，将舌头伸进了微张的唇中。

李楷灿的嘴唇是由两片樱色的唇瓣组成的，洁白的牙齿在唇瓣后若隐若现，仔细看还能看到粉色的舌尖。虽然黄仁俊老是说李楷灿的舌头短，但每一次两人接吻时被吻得透不过气地总是他。

可惜舌头的主人睡着了，怎么逗弄都只是卧在原地，软软地接受着来自另一条舌头的调戏。黄仁俊觉得无趣，便继续往下探索。

终于，来到了黄仁俊期待已久的目的地。

那颗位于喉结的痣。

他拉开李楷灿的领带，小心翼翼地凑近。先派出舌尖试探，确定对方还在睡梦中，黄仁俊的唇毫不犹豫覆上了对方的喉结，像一只吸血鬼渴望血液那般，迅速而激烈。略尖的虎牙贴在皮肤上，轻轻摩过墨色的痣。

黄仁俊满意地看着李楷灿脖子上的红印，正准备给他拉好领带，打算装作什么都没有发生过那样离开，面前刚刚被自己又亲又舔又咬都没有醒的人却突然睁开了眼，还准确地抓住了自己的领带。

“吃完就想跑吗？”李楷灿揪着黄仁俊的领带把他扯到自己跟前，对方眼神闪躲着，就是不肯和自己对视。“你在瞎说什么李楷灿，不会是又做那种奇奇怪怪的梦了吧？”做了坏事还理直气壮的黄仁俊在李楷灿眼里就是一只大猫，一边凶凶地叫嚷着一边用爪子蹭着主人的裤子。

我没有哦，是你要我弄的。

李楷灿被可爱坏了，把人摁进怀里就是一顿揉，揉到两人都衣衫凌乱才停下。“我们仁俊啊总是喜欢口是心非。”他抬起黄仁俊的头，用手指着自己颊边一道不甚明显的水痕。

“证据确凿，大黄你认不认罪。”“啥玩意？”“偷走我的心的罪。”

意识到自己被戏弄的黄仁俊给了李楷灿一拳，被击中的人一脸痛苦地捂着被打的地方，明知道他是装的，黄仁俊还是心疼地揉了揉。

“你今天怎么把工作带回来了，不是约好的不许在家办公的吗？”黄仁俊拿起桌面上的文件拍在李楷灿脸上，“还有一点手尾，本来想在你回来之前弄好的，没想到不小心睡着了。”李楷灿拿开文件，嬉皮笑脸地搂着黄仁俊的腰。

“既然我们今天都穿了西装，不如……”

“不如你个大头鬼，把你的手从我屁股上挪开……李楷灿！”


End file.
